Continuity Saga, Part 1: Archeological Treasures
by edhelistar
Summary: Multiple adventures and chaos unfold, as Daring Do takes her most trusted sidekicks to get Empress Quetzalcoatl's greatest treasure from the mysterious Fortress of Teotihuacan. WARNING!: This fanfic contains spoilers for Season Seven and the Equestria Girls Specials! Proceed with caution.
1. Prologue: Cold Open

_(The following is a non-profit fan-based narrative._

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _was created by Lauren Faust, based on characters created by Bonnie Zacherle. Songs written by Daniel Ingram. All related characters, likenesses and concepts are owned by Hasbro, Ltd._

 _Please support the official release._

 _My first fic evaaar! Woohoo! I feel so proud… sniff… Anyway, thanks to my beta- readers SkarmorySilver and World-Jumper, this wouldn't have happened without your help and support.)_

 _Inside Pinkie Pie's party planning cave..._

Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof impatiently, a frown on her face. "Come on, Pinkie! What's taking so long? I have lots of things to do, ya'know!" She demanded, her brow borrowing further.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the alluded pink mare replied dismissively, "the Daring-Con and all that super-duper-fun stuff being prepared by you and Twilight." She continued looking around the place, almost like she hadn't heard the Pegasus.

Rainbow just sighed.

"Maybe I left it here!" Pinkie said popping on another random place. "Nope, is not here," she continued, closing the drawer.

The cyan Pegasus mare rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe it's here!" The puffy-maned Earth Pony suddenly shouted behind Rainbow Dash, scaring and making Dash extend her wings. Almost immediately later, Pinkie shouted, "Oh, oh, oh! I remember now!" Then she dashed past Rainbow, to the other side of the room, spinning her like a top.

While Pinkie Pie looked for something on that side of the room, Rainbow regained her footing and shook her head, shaking off her dizziness.

"Here it is Dashie," Pinkie said, returning at that moment and putting something at Rainbow's hooves.

Rainbow Dash focused her attention on the object, and while she was focused on it, Pinkie took out a big, sharp kitchen knife and raised it above her head. As soon Dash looked up, Pinkie Pie let her arm holding the knife fall down, slicing... the muffin in half.

The pink mare then turned to the side and said, "Seriously, reader? What were you expecting me to do? Are you _loco_ in the _coco_?"

The rainbow-maned mare gazed at her friend, befuddled. "Pinkie... Who're you speaking to?"

"To the reader, silly!"

The Pegasus casted an aside glance with a raised eyebrow and muttered, "Of course you are..."

"Anyway! Less speaking and more chewing!" Pinkie shouted, shoving Dash her half of the muffin, then eating her part in one bite.

Rainbow Dash eyed the greenish half muffin warily, took a small bite, savoring it slowly, and then she said, "Wow! It tastes great! Thanks Pinkie!" She finished by munching the rest rapidly. "So what flavor it is?"

"Avocado," said the pink mare, popping besides Rainbow and hugging her around the neck. "And if you thought that was gr―" Pinkie then noticed the knife on her hoof and gave Dash a nervous grin.

Rainbow Dash gave her a wide eyed stare, and followed the knife with her gaze as Pinkie Pie shook it off her hoof; all way up until the cutlery item embedded itself in the ceiling and got stuck in it, and then returned her stare back to Pinkie.

"Like I was saying," Pinkie continued, "if thought that was great, you will love this!" She produced a rainbow-colored cupcake out of nowhere, and give it to the rainbow-maned mare. "Is a rainbow cupcake, made with actual rainbows!"

Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie an awkward grin and a nervous chuckle. They just stared each other in the eyes for what seemed for an eternity, and then Dash sighed, gulped and ate the cupcake in a single bite...

(Cue intro)

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _What is friendship all about?_

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

 _Friend-ship... is... maaaaaagiiiic!_

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _I used to wonder what friendship could be._

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _Until you all shared its magic with me._

 _When I was young I was too busy to make any friends._

 _Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends._

 _But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes_

 _And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies._

 _And it's such a wonderful surprise._

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _I used to wonder what friendship could be._

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _Until you all shared its magic with me._

 _When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,_

 _Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy._

 _For honesty nopony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,_

 _A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by_

 _And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _I used to wonder what friendship could be._

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _Until you all shared its magic with me._

 _Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time._

 _A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine._

 _We'll make it special every time!_

 _We'll make it special every time!_

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _What a wonderful wonder friendship brings_

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _Do you know you're all my very best_

 _(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best_

 _(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best_

 _(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best_

 _(Friends!) Frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends!_

A knock was heard on Twilight Sparkle's bathroom door, followed by Spike's voice, with faint chuckles heard on the background.

"Twilight, are you singing in the bathtub... _again_?" He asked.

Twilight frowned and groaned loudly in response.

At that, Starlight's, Trixie's and Spike's laughter roared from behind the door, prompting Twilight to blush profusely, sink into the bathtub, where her groans turned into blubs and bubbles, and her frown burrowed further.

Between laughs, Spike added, "That... was... incredibly... _cheesy_!"


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise!

_(The following is a non-profit fan-based narrative._

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _was created by Lauren Faust, based on characters created by Bonnie Zacherle. Songs written by Daniel Ingram. All related characters, likenesses and concepts are owned by Hasbro, Ltd._

 _Please support the official release.)_

 **Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Daring Do Dazzle worked at her house, with the opened Seven Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc, alongside various papers, journals, books and notes, over her desk. She was writing something on a notebook, and upon finishing, she read what it said:

 _"Hekwikwale Ketzalkoātl-yxāekȳnitzin īxaetlaetkiwh ītēon-Teotiwakan-wȳohāl."_

Daring Do sighed hard, this was going to be a long night. She grabbed some large books and some of her notes and got to translating the text. Night was starting to gave way for morning, as Luna's Moon descended below the horizon, and Celestia's Sun rose above it, when the archaeologist finished her work.

She looked at it with a smile of triumph and read it aloud, "'The greatest treasure of Empress Quetzalcoatl is in the fortress of Teotihuacan.' Wonder what that treasure is. Or where that fortress is for that ma―"

Then she noticed writing on the parchment she had taken out from the chest, writing she hadn't noticed before.

She grabbed the parchment and growled in frustration. "Really!? I spent two weeks deciphering that other part! How could I have mis―!?"

Her eyes widened in realization, she gave a defeated sigh and closed her eyes, reclining on her chair.

Then she said softly, "That Quibble Pants guy was right… I'm losing my touch…" She straightened up, and put the parchment on the desk again. "Doesn't matter now! Time to work!"

And with that, she got back to working, deciphering the writing.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Twilight Sparkle waited for the train at the platform of the Ponyville station. But she wasn't just standing there, no, she was pacing around nervously, muttering to herself. Or at least she did, until a familiar voice broke her out of her trance.

"Howdy, Princess! How're ya?"

The young alicorn frowned and turned to her hat-wearing friend.. "Applejack, I tho―"

"Yeah, yeah, Ah know, Twi," the freckled earth pony replied, "Ah'm just teasin' ya."

Twilight's expression softened as she smiled warmly, and then noticed the three fillies trailing behind Applejack. "Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" She shouted upon recognizing them.

"Twilight!" The three fillies cried in unison and glomped the Princess of Friendship, who didn't even budge.

"What are you doing here, girls?" she asked.

"We're waitin' for mah favorite cousin: Babs!" Apple Bloom replied from her spot on Twilight's back.

"Ah invited her to that Con thingy," Applejack added, "Ah hope ya don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind at all, Applejack," replied the purple alicorn, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders let go of her. "Did you get her an All-Access Pass too?"

"Eeyup."

"Great!"

At that moment, a mint green unicorn mare arrived at the platform. Twilight saw her, and trotted towards her.

"Lyra!" the Princess cried to the unicorn.

Lyra Heartstrings turned around, wide-eyed. "Uh... Hi, Twilight. Uhm, this is strange…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Twilight Sparkle said giving a glance to Applejack, who understanding what was going on, nodded and turned to keep the Crusaders busy. Then Twilight turned back to Lyra and continued, "I'm sure you spoke to the others from Canterlot, right?"

"Yup," the unicorn replied. "That's why I'm here. They also said you went there a while ago and―"

"Apologized?" the Alicorn completed. "That's why I came to speak with you. I wanted to apologize for being such a bad friend back when we were at school. You didn't deserve to be treated like that, and neither did the others. That's why I went there that time. You were the last one left, and I'm sorry I took so long, but ―"

"That's okay, Twilight," the mint green pony replied, her eyes wet. "I understand, you're a Princess now, and you must be busy. And I want you to know that I forgive you, for everything. That's what friends are for, right?" She said winking, then continued pointing to Applejack "And I'm so happy for you, because you moved on and made new friends here in Ponyville, just like I did…"

With that, both old friends hugged each other, tears coming out of their eyes. They stayed for a moment like that, then let go and cleaned their eyes.

Twilight was the first to speak, "Speaking of new friends... Where is Bon Bon?"

"Oh yeah, her," Lyra replied, then suspiciously moved her eyes side to side "She's… uhm… busy… with… uh... something…" Then her ears dropped and gave a nervous chuckle.

Twilight narrowed her eyes, then opened her mouth to say something, but no word came out. Because at that moment a rainbow-colored blur smashed into her, dragging her to the dirt beyond the platform, where both crashed spectacularly, carving a long gouge that stopped at the roots of a tree.

Lyra initially sighed in relief, but then, the realization of what just had happened, hit her and she cringed, alongside Applejack and the CMCs, at the sight of the crash. Immediately after, they all started galloping towards the crash site.

Lyra caught up to Applejack and said, "Hey, Applejack!"

"Yeah? What is it?" The farm pony replied.

"I want to thank you."

The blonde pony's eyes went wide and slowed down to a stop. "Thank me? Fer what?" Then she turned to the unicorn.

Lyra had stopped at about the same time as Applejack had. "For making friends with Twilight, of course! You have no idea how much she has changed since we were in school! And it's all thanks to you and her friends!"

"Aw shucks, Lyra… Thanks…. but... can we continue later? Ah think Twi may need our help now…"

The unicorn went wide-eyed. "Oh, right!"

Then, both rushed to the crash site.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies above Ponyville, a pink-maned pegasus mare, with a very light gray cyan coat that seemed almost white under the sun, flew towards the town. However, as she neared it, the glare of a reflection blinded her, forcing a landing on a cloud above. She sat on it for a moment. shaking her head for a moment to clear her vision.

Once her vision cleared she noticed the massive structure that had blinded her, a sparkling crystal palace, that glimmered under Celestia's Sun.

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle_ , she thought. Then she squeed and started stomping rapidly until she felt a soft landing behind her.

The pegasus whirled around to see another pegasus mare, who watched her curiously with her amber eyes. Then that mare's right eye drifted upwards.

"Hello!" Said the cross-eyed pegasus enthusiastically.

"Uh… hi?" replied the other, slightly taken aback.

"I don't think we have met before," the bubbly pegasus said, "What's your name?"

"Uhm… Sunny Skies…" Replied the other pegasus. "And yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Sunny!" Replied the cross-eyed mare, ignoring the question. "Muffin?" Then she asked, offering said confection.

"Uh… Thanks," said Sunny receiving the muffin, then took a bite from it . "But you didn't tell ―"

"Well, gotta go," replied the bubbly pegasus hastily. "Lots of mail to deliver! See ya!"

With that, the bluish-grey pegasus dove down to the town… just to crash on a random building's wall.

Sunny Skies cringed, then looked at the castle, and back to the downed pegasus. She repeated the same action for some time, until she sighed and said to herself, "The castle can wait." She gulped down the rest of the muffin and then dove down to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carousel Boutique, Rarity got ready to do her pending tasks for the day, when the doorbell jingled, signaling the arrival of a customer.

The unicorn immediately turned around to say her usual greeting. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every outfit is chic, unique and _magnifique_! I'm Rarity, how may I help you?"

Then Rarity noticed that her customer wore a trenchcoat, hat and sunglasses, concealing most of its body, and leaving very little to see.

The customer spoke with a very gravelly voice, "So, you're Rarity, the famed designer, and the best seamstress in all of Equestria."

" _Pfft_ , oh you flatterer!" the fashion pony replied, "but really, how could I help you? Unless you want to keep flattering me, of course, darling."

The customer cleared his throat and continued, "Ah, yes." He gave Rarity a box. "The garment in this box is damaged, I would like it to be repaired. Do not open it, until I leave!"

"Oh, my, my. Why the mystery, Soarin'?"

"It's beca― Wait, what?" The disguised Wonderbolt dropped the act immediately. "How did you ―?"

"Oh please, Soarin'! Remember that whole Wind Rider debacle, darling?"

"Uhm… yes…"

"Well, I only met him once," she moved near him, until their muzzles were nearly touching. "Imagine how much easier it would be with somepony I see in almost every _soirée_ I get invited to in Canterlot…"

"Oh…" The Pegasus' eyes widened. "Oooooooh… That makes sense…"

"So..." She turned around in a flirty way. "You didn't answer my question…" She swung her head back to see him directly.

Soarin' blushed and stammered, "I… well... oh, yeah. Because Spitfire would kill me if she knew what happened! Uh… I mean, not literally, but…"

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I know, darling. I'm not some brainless bimbo."

The stallion lowered his head ashamed. "Oh… I'm sorry, Miss Rarity. I… didn't meant to insult you…"

Rarity closed her eyes and sighed. "No matter, darling... After all, you aren't the brightest Wonderbolt…"

"Thanks, I ― Wait…" Soarin' went silent for a moment. "I… I totally deserved that one."

Rarity smirked. "Well, now all of this has been sorted out, I think I need to get back to work." She then gave Soarin' an aside glance. "And don't worry, Spitfire won't know it from me, Mister Mysterious Gentlecolt."

"Uh, thanks Miss Rarity. I'll come back later." And with those words, the Wonderbolt left hurriedly.

The grey-white unicorn closed the door behind him, as she took the uniform out of the box.

" _ **SWEET CELESTIA!**_ What did that stallion do to this poor _ensemble_!?"

* * *

As Sunny Skies dove down, a yellow and pink blur rushed in and blocked her way. The pegasus opened her wings to slow down her fall, followed that with an Immelmann turn, then turned to the left with a half barrel roll and finished by gliding down to land besides the pink-maned, yellow pegasus who had been the blur.

"Oh my goodness!" said the newcomer, in a soft, soothing voice. "Are you alright?"

Sunny decided to watch silently, while the blonde pegasus mare stood back on her hooves and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, 'Shy, thanks!"

Then the near-white pegasus decided to speak, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant for this to happen to you…"

"Bah, don't worry. It always happens!" said the violet-gray mare dismissively, as she lifted off. Then she flew away.

Sunny turned to the yellow pegasus at her side and asked, "Is she serious?"

"Yes," replied the soft voiced mare bluntly. Then she turned to see Sunny Skies. "She really is very accident prone. Luckily, she never gets hurt… as far as I know."

"And here I thought it was because I asked her name…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, her name is a sensitive subject, she... doesn't like it." The yellow pegasus sighed. "And the nicknames she's known with are mean, I don't like using them."

"I see…"

"Yeah, I know, right! Some―"

"HI, FLUTTERSHY!" A pink earth pony suddenly shouted.

The yellow pegasus "eep'ed" and jumped behind Sunny. "Pinkie Pie! You sca―"

The mentioned mare didn't seem to notice the jumpy pegasus' indignant expression. "You'd never guess what! There's a ―" Then she suddenly noticed Sunny Skies, gasped loudly and dashed away at an impossible speed.

The near-white pegasus blinked and said, "What just happened…?"

"Don't question it, she's just Pinkie Pie..." replied the other one.

"Oookay…"

The pink-maned yellow pegasus suddenly widened her eyes. "Oh my, I have had forgotten!" Then added hastily. "I have to take a poor bird to Doctor Fauna! Sorry, have to go now. Have fun!"

And with that, she left as fast as she could.

Sunny took a moment to react, then she cried, "Hey wait! I didn't… catch… your… name?"

But by the time she had finished that sentence, the other pegasus had already left. Sunny sighed, looked in the direction the pink earth pony had left, shrugged and took to the skies again.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle groaned and spat dirt as her vision cleared, then started to get back on her hooves. Initially she didn't notice the weight on her back, but as soon as the young Princess fully stood up, she felt it and bucked it off her. She shook the dirt off her coat, mane and wings, then turned, to see the weight she had bucked off was Rainbow Dash.

The alicorn frowned and started shouting, "Rain-bow. _DASH!_ What's wrong with you!?"

The mentioned mare groaned and replied in a low voice, "Not so loud, Twilight, my head is thumping…"

"Your head is thumping!? Your. Head. Is. _**THUMPING**_!? Rainbow Dash, you could have hurt _ME_!?"

"Hurt you?" The rainbow mare started hovering in annoyance, and put her nuzzle in contact with Twilight's. "Hurt _you_!? Come _on_ Twilight! I have seen you crash harder than the time I broke my wing ―"

"Ooooh! I remember that one!" Pinkie Pie said, appearing suddenly besides a very startled Applejack, who had arrived some time ago, and, until then, had been watching the scene amused, alongside Lyra and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"― and then walk away like it was nothing!" Dash finished, then backed away to see Twilight's reaction better.

Twilight pointed at Dash with her hoof and opened her mouth to argue, but immediately after she closed her mouth and retracted the hoof. Then she tried it once more with the same result.

Finally she took a pensive pose and said, "You know, Rainbow, you're _not_ wrong."

"Say _WHAT_ now?" Applejack suddenly shouted, taking her gaze from Pinkie and fixing it on the purple alicorn.

"Yeeeah, I'm with AJ on this one," the cyan Pegasus added.

"Well, Applejack," said Twilight while flying out of the gouge. "It's just that I have been an alicorn for about two years now, but I still don't know the full extent of the limits of my body."

"Oooooooh," said everypony present in unison.

"Yeah, as soon as I have time, I will start running tests to know my limits!"

"Oh, oh, oh," Apple Bloom suddenly interjected, raising her hoof. "Maybe me and mah friends can help!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle echoed, "We can help you, Twilight!"

"Of course!" Scootaloo finished, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job!"

Then the three girls shouted together " _ **YAY!**_ " while high-hoofing, which caused a massive air shockwave.

Twilight stood silent for a moment processing what had just happened. "I had forgotten how loud you girls can be," she said, then shook her head and continued, "but you know what? You're hired, Crusaders! I'll use your help."

Applejack rose her eyebrow quizzically. "Twi, are ya sure? Ya'know mah sister and her friends: When they try som'thin'… it ends badly…"

"Exactly!" Twilight replied, a little too excited.

But before anypony could reply to the Princess, the whistle of the Friendship Express was heard, making everypony gasp and rush back to the station to welcome the guests.

* * *

Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch walked towards the Castle of Friendship. The gray earth pony had an expression of annoyance, while the blue-haired unicorn trotted happily at the vanguard.

"Ugh…" Octavia stopped. "Sister, I know you are all about finding me new friends, but… are you sure this is the best place?"

The DJ unicorn produced a notepad and a pencil, then wrote, "Of course!"

The earth pony sighed and muttered, "Blast…"

Just at that moment a near-white, pink-maned pegasus landed in front of them.

DJ Pon-3 gestured her sister towards the the pegasus, making the cellist roll her eyes and groan.

Regardless she advanced towards the pegasus, and said with a gruff tone of voice, "Hello."

The pegasus jumped on her hooves and turned around. "Uhm… hi…?"

"Yes, I was wondering if… uhm… you―" Octavia started, then turned to see her sister… who had already left and was blocks away from them, her headphones on and wobbling to her music.

"Uh...yes?" Asked the pegasus, smiling despite her confusion.

The musical pony glared at her, annoyed. "I'm doing this because my sister put me up to it! And since she left―"

Before Octavia could complete that sentence, both ponies were grabbed by somepony in a trenchcoat and a fedora, and dragged inside a building, where four other ponies were already waiting.

At the sight of the scene, the pegasus muttered, "What's… going… on?"

* * *

Back at the train station, the girls arrived just as ponies started to pour out of the Friendship Express.

They stood there for a moment, then Rainbow shouted and waved, "Hey, Quibble!"

An ochre earth pony with a grayscale mane returned the wave. "Hi, Rainbow! Guess what? I decided to give the later books a chance, like you asked me to. But really, even after what we went through, I still think the idea of an _alicorn_ being among the ones helping Daring Do in the latest book is completely ridiculous."

"Is that so?" Said Rainbow Dash, exchanging a knowing look with Twilight. "Hey, I want ya to meet one of my friends, Twilight!"

"Oh hello, I―" He then noticed the outstretched wings, and a light that seemed to come from behind her.

Applejack then scowled at the CMCs, who immediately turned off the light with sheepish grins.

Once Quibble Pants stopped gawking, he said, "You-you-you're the-the-the _Princess_. Of. _Friendship_!"

"Yes, I am." The purple alicorn replied.

"Why you didn't tell me you knew the Princess of Friendship!?" The male earth pony asked the rainbow Pegasus.

Dash shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Also, she's very close to another celebrity," Twilight said, then winked to Applejack.

The farm pony returned the wink and said, "Yeah, as in she sees this one everyday in her bathroom."

Pinkie then suddenly rushed to Rainbow, grabbed and shook her. "What!? Reaaally Dashie? You have a celebrity in your bathroom and I wasn't told about it!?"

Everypony stood in a stunned, awkward silence for a moment.

"Right…" The Princess finally said. "Quibble Pants, let me present to you, Rainbow Dash, the latest recruit of the Wonderbolts!"

The male earth pony's jaw dropped.

Applejack whispered to Pinkie. "You do realize Ah was talkin' 'bout Dash's reflection in'er mirror, right?"

"Ooooo! I didn't know Dashie's reflection was a celebrity!" The peppy pink pony replied.

The farm pony facehoofed.

Before Quibble could say anything, an orange pegasus Royal Guard approached Twilight Sparkle and asked, "Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes," she replied, turning to the Guard.

At the affirmative reply, the Guard continued, "I'm Captain Flash Sentry, I was sent here by Princess Celestia, along with these Guards, to act as the security detachment for your Royal Castle."

Twilight stammered for a moment, "Flash… Sentry…?" But she quickly recovered and said, "Please, go back to Canterlot and tell the Princess, that the Princess of Friendship doesn't need protection."

"Her Majesty thought you might say that, so she sent this letter," the captain replied, handing said letter to Twilight.

The purple alicorn took it and read it:

" _Dear Princess Twilight:_

 _I'm sending this detachment of Royal Guards to help you with the security of your event, aside from Captain Flash Sentry and Guards Night Thunder and Donut Steel, who will be acting as a Ceremonial Honor Guard for your castle._

 _With regards, Princess Celestia."_

Then the young Princess gave the Guards an annoyed glare, and read them the letter out loud.

The three mentioned Guards dropped their jaws, while the other ten or so Guards snickered.

At the same time, the Princess turned to her friends and said, "Sorry girls, duty calls."

But before she could leave, she heard someone calling, "Princess Twilight!"

"Sunburst?" She said, recognising the voice and turning around.

"Yeah," the stallion replied, between pants. "I got permission from Princess Cadance for some days off to visit Starlight!"

"But―"

"Yes, I know it's not the best moment, but it's the only time I could get these days off"

"Fine," she said, mildly annoyed. "You all, follow me." And she left, followed by the Guards and Sunburst.

Everypony watched her go for a moment, until Rainbow Dash noticed Quibble Pants gaze.

"So Quibble," Rainbow said, "Are you ogling my friend?"

"No..." he replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure…" Applejack said, wiggling her eyebrows.

The stallion stood there, nervously looking at both mares for a moment, until he finally broke. "Okay, fine! I find Princess Twilight and the other Princesses attractive. The older ones probably more, but I digress. Also, I couldn't help but notice that she moves her rump like she's still a v―"

"Oookay, this is getting into TMI territory…" The rainbow mare interrupted.

"But, he didn't told us anythin' we didn't know, right, Rainbow?" Applejack remarked, following that by hoofbumping Dash.

"What do ya mean by that, Applejack?" Apple Bloom suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I have the same question!" Another filly's voiced echoed.

"Babs?" Applejack cried upon realizing whose voice it was. "When did ya get here?"

"A moment ago," the filly replied, blowing her mane off her eyes. "Everypony was busy gawking at the Princess when I got here."

"Ah see…" The blonde adult mare said, her eyes wide. But she quickly regained her composure and said, "Ah know! Why don't ya fillies go to Granny, and ask her to tell ya one of'er stories?"

The four fillies cried in joy and rushed away to Sweet Apple Acres, not sooner Applejack had finishing saying that last sentence, making her sigh in relief.

Then suddenly Quibble said, "This is weird…"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I mean," he replied, "ponies keep coming out from the Friendship Express, more than it should realistically be able to hold!"

The cyan mare's eyes widened in realization. "You're right!"

"Freeeaky!" Pinkie remarked, while she appeared above... from outside view... hanging upside down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the human world, Sunset Shimmer meditated over what had happened over the last months. She had finally successfully wielded the power of the Magic of Friendship, and along her friends, prevented the unraveling of the fabric of spacetime itself. Then they gained magical powers, saved Camp Everfree and the filming of the latest Daring Do movie, all while redeeming two people corrupted by the power of Equestrian magic. They were now hailed as local heroes around the small town of Canterlot.

She turned around to see her friends, who were now happily interacting with their two latest friends, Juniper Montage and, Princess Twilight's apprentice, Starlight Glimmer, her new best friend.

Sunset sighed and muttered to herself, "Guess the time has finally come…"

A piano melody was heard in the background as she started singing:

 _I may not know what the future holds  
But hear me when I say…_

And as her singing rose into a _crescendo_ , the music turned into a triumphant orchestral score.

 _That my past does not define me  
'Cause my past is not todaaaaaaaaaaay._

[End of Chapter One]

* * *

 _(Thanks to SkarmorySilver, World-Jumper, Jay - Awesomeness Central and Tomash for their beta reading, you guys rock!_

 _On another subject, the language translated by Daring Do, is a constructed language called_ Pwōniþletōlli _, which was created specifically for use in this fanfic.)_


	3. Chapter 2: Call to Adventure

Fluttershy waited for Doctor Fauna to finish her work, pacing nervously from one side to the other of the veterinarian's office.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I was so worried when Cardenas broke his wing…" She stopped pacing. "In fact, I am _still_ worried!"

The veterinarian, still working with the injured cardinal, replied calmly, ""Oh don't you worry, Fluttershy, I'll have this little guy fixed up in no time!" A light started flashing into Doctor Fauna's eyes. "Where is that light coming from?"

"I don't know, Doc―" Then Fluttershy turned to her side and saw her Cutie Mark flashing. "Oh dear..."

"Well, this flummoxes me! Why is your Cutie Mark flashing like that?"

"Oh dear, the map is calling me! I have to go! But-but-but I shouldn't… What if I'm needed!?"

"Don't you worry, I'll take him myself to Sweet Feather Sanctuary. That's the least I can do."

"Oh thank you, Doctor Fauna! I'll be back as soon as possible and―"

"Yes, yes, yes. Now go and save the world."

Once the veterinarian finished saying that, Fluttershy hastily left the clinic.

Doctor Fauna and the bird watched after her for a moment, then turned to each other.

"Now… Where were we?" the blue-haired mare said.

The annoyed cardinal glared at her and showed her the half-bandaged wing.

"Oh, right…"

* * *

At the train station, Lyra Heartstrings waved at her friends from Canterlot, as they came out from the Friendship Express.

"Hey girls!" she said, trotting towards them. "Sorry, Twilight had to leave, Princess stuff, and Amethyst Star will join us later, had to take her little sister to school."

"Nah, 's okay," Minuette replied, waving her foreleg. "Right, girls?"

The other three unicorns nodded.

"I'm mostly excited because I can get A. K. Yearling to sign my first edition of ' _Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue'_!" Moondancer added with a big grin.

The other unicorns watched each other in awkward silence.

While Applejack giggled at the scene, when a pink unicorn mare with purple curly hair approached her.

"Hello, Applejack!" she said.

The blonde pony turned around and smiled. "Howdy, Sugar Belle! What're ya doing here?"

"Hiya, Sugar Belle!" Rainbow said, jutting out from behind Applejack.

The unicorn waved at Dash, then said to th the farm pony, "I came to see Big Mac, of course!"

"Say what now?"

"Big Macintosh, he's my coltfriend!"

"B-b-big M-m-m-mac… m-m-m-mah―" Applejack's eyes widened, her pupils shrunk and went slack jawed, while staying completely silent and motionless.

Sugar Belle waved her foreleg in front of the blonde's face. "Applejack, are you okay?"

The freckled mare didn't respond.

Before Rainbow Dash could act, she noticed A. K. Yearling discreetly waving at her from the window of a train car. Dash poked Quibble Pants, then nodded at the train car.

He grinned at Dash, and just as Applejack flopped to the ground, distracting everypony else, they both tiptoed to the train car A. K. Yearling was in.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world, the Rainbooms, plus Starlight Glimmer, hung around the pedestal, where the Canterlot High colt statue once stood, having quite a lively chat.

"Wow, I cannot believe I heard you sing!" Starlight said, holding back a squee.

Sunset playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Oh come on! Like _that_ isn't normal back at Equestria. I bet even _you_ have done it before."

Starlight blushed. "Maybe once or twice."

Twilight's eyes sparkled. "You are from a musical world!?"

Sunset shrugged. "More or less."

"I don't like musicals…" Rainbow Dash commented suddenly.

Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight gasped.

"What? I mean, people just randomly bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat? Who does that?"

Twilight blushed while smiling awkwardly.

"Uh, the ponies do?" Applejack said.

"Point taken."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and shook her head as the Rainbooms' conversation devolved into a debate over the advantages and disadvantages of living on a musical world. Then she sighed and turned towards the pedestal.

She put her hand on the portal and thought, _Oh dear, I hope I'm ready for this…_

"Hello Sunset!" a familiar male voice said behind her.

She turned around to see her ex, Flash Sentry. "Hi, Flash!" the redhead replied.

"So... Sunset," he said, putting his hand on the back of his head. "Have you thought about what I said you back at Camp Everfree?"

"Uh... What did we talk about again?"

"About starting again... as just friends..."

"Oh yeah that..." Sunset started scratching her head, then she realized the chatter behind her had stopped. She turned arto see her friends were staring at her, with amused expressions, causing her to blush.

"What?" She asked to her friends.

* * *

Back at the Friendship Express, Rainbow Dash waved at Daring Do.

"'Sup Daring!" The rainbow mare said.

"Hello Rainbow," the explorer pony replied with a serious expression. "Now that we have finished with the pleasantries, let's get over to the main subject."

"What's happening?" Quibble interjected.

Daring Do glared at him for a moment, before spreading a map to the front of them. Then she pointed to a marker on it, before continuing, "This marks the location of the ancient fortress of Teotihuacan, where, according to writings I found in the Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc, the 'greatest treasure of Empress Quetzalcoatl' is located."

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash replied, "But what has _that_ to do with us?"

Quibble Pants rolled his eyes.

"Is a _fortress_ ," said Daring Do. "I could use the help of the fastest pegasus and the best puzzle solver in Equestria, of course."

"Awesome!" Rainbow cried. "I'm in!"

"Wait a minute!" Quibble interjected again. "We don't have train tic―"

At that moment, Daring Do threw two train tickets to the front of a slack-jawed Quibble Pants.

"You might be a better puzzle solver than me," the archaeologist said, "but I'm still _Daring. Do!_ "

* * *

Somewhere in Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle walked along the streets with her entourage. They moved silently for a while, until Sunburst went to Twilight, almost pronking in excitement.

"This is incredible, Twilight! Starlight never told me she lived in antiquing central!"

"Antiquing...? Central?" The alicorn asked.

"Yeah!" The stallion replied, "Ponyville is the greatest distributing center for antiques in Equestria!"

The princess smiled broadly as her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I knew there was an antique store here, but I never knew it was the best in Equestria!"

"Mm-hmm! Wanna go antiquing with Starlight and me later?"

"Absolutely! But there―"

Twilight was suddenly interrupted by a explosion in a nearby building. She quickly turned towards the thundering noise and arrived as the supports started to crack. Without missing a moment, the purple alicorn used her magic to hold the building together.

Straining with the effort, she cried to the guards, "What are you waiting for!? Help anypony trapped inside!"

At the order of the princess, the guards galloped immediately inside the burning building, while Sunburst stayed outside, slack jawed, to the side of his mountain of luggage that the guards threw aside as they ran inside.

At the same time, two slightly singed fillies came out galloping from a backdoor of the of the burning building.

"Diamond Tiara! What did you do!?" one cried as they ran.

"I did nothing, Silver Spoon!" The other replied. "I just don't know what went wrong!"

"What!? The oven _exploded_ when you put the cake in!"

"I know, I know! I just don't know what happened!"

"Sure you don't!"

"Sure, blame me, Silver Spoon!" Tears started rolling down Diamond Tiara's cheeks. "Just like everypony does!"

The silvery filly stammered for words at that, she gazed at her friend for a moment and as she tried to say something comforting, both crashed into another group of fillies.

A yellow, red-haired filly, stood up first, her eyes twirling. "Did somepony catch the number o'that runaway wagon?"

After groaning a moment, the purple filly opened her eyes. "Wait. Apple Bloom!?"

The red-haired filly gave her a confused look. "Diamond Tiara?"

At that moment, an orange filly with pink hair, rushed to Diamond Tiara, pushed her nuzzle on the purple one's nose and said angrily, "What are _you_ doing here!?"

Apple Bloom approached and gently pushed the freckled angry filly aside. "Now Babs, nah need tah be rude." Then she turned to Tiara. "Diamond Tiara is now a different pony."

The purple filly averted her gaze and teared up again.

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat and butted in, "We are going to hear stories from Granny Smith. You wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo added.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gazed at each other, then, after catching a glimpse of the burning building, they both hastily replied, "Yes!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gazed at each other for a moment before Apple Bloom replied, "Oookay..."

The six fillies continued towards Sweet Apple Acres, while Babs Seed glared at the newcoming fillies with suspicion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hall of Jus― I mean, Castle of Friendship, the mirror of Star Swirl the Bearded started to glow, as the portal to Canterlot City - and therefore the Human World - opened. Out of it, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer came, having a very lively conversation.

"Did you really date that boy!?" the purple unicorn asked.

"Well, yes," the other replied. "But I never really _liked_ liked him..."

Starlight giggled.

The red-yellow maned unicorn replied, "Oh come on! Not you t―"

"NO YOU DON'T!" a blue unicorn suddenly shouted.

A startled Starlight turned to see her. "Trixie? What―?"

Trixie ignored the purple unicorn and continued, "I won't let you take my best and only friend!" Then she started charging magic with her horn. "Just like you took everything else from _ME!_ "

Sunset's pupils shrank in fear as she watched, only managing to mutter to herself, "Oh dear..."

[End of Chapter 2]


End file.
